Into Fairy Tail We Go!
by Amira77
Summary: Three teenagers are plunged into the world of Fairy Tail. Will their knowledge of this dimension save them or destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

"Crash! Where do you keep all of your food?!" Aniela yelled from the kitchen.

"In the refrigerator, where most normal people do." Crash replied from the living room.

"I know that! There ain't no good food in your refrigerator! The best stuff you got is some eggs!" The female yelled back.

"I like eggs." Nahtanoj said from the living room.

"No one asked for your opinion Nahtanoj!" The female said as she returned to the living room, giving up on her search for food. "Crash, your food sucks."

"Hey, hey, no one comes to your house and says your food sucks." Crash said as Aniela plopped down between the two boys.

"That's because my food doesn't suck." She replied. "We have tortillas!"

"You're Mexican! It doesn't count!" Nahtanoj said.

"Who's side are you on anyway!?" Aniela asked. "You know what, just whatever. Let's watch some anime before I kill someone." She took the laptop off the coffee table in front of them.

"What are we gonna watch?" Crash asked.

"That's a very good question." Aniela said as she began to scroll through the list of anime. "We're watching subs by the way. Dubs are stupid."

"You're stupid." Crash mumbled.

"Your face is stupid." Aniela growled.

Crash rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

"Can we just get to the anime?" Nahtonaj asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright, calm your face." Aniela finally decided what anime they were going to watch. "There, now play!" She said and clicked the play button but nothing happened. "Come on buddy work." She said and clicked the play button again.

"What are we watching, or well trying to watch?" Crash asked.

"Fairy Tail." Aniela replied as she began to spam the play button.

"Don't kill the button." Nahtanoj said.

"If it plays, then I won't." She replied as she became impatient with the computer. "Gaaaahhhh! Come on work!"

"Give me the laptop." Crash said taking it out of her hands.

"Well then! Rude!" Aniela said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Crash said and clicked the play button. It didn't play but it did do something interesting. The screen turned white and shone very brightly.

"What the flip?! What did you do to the laptop?!" Aniela said as she snatched the laptop back.

"Now you've done it." Nahtanoj said.

"I didn't do anything! I just clicked the play button!" Crash said.

Aniela started pressing all sorts of key combinations, trying to see if she could get the computer to respond.

"Come on buddy, don't fail me now." She begged.

"Here let me take a look at it." Nahtanoj said as he reached for the computer.

"No! For all I know you could make it explode!" Aniela said and brought the computer close to her. Then she felt something tug at her arm. "What the flip cakes?" She looked at her arm. Part of her sleeve was being sucked into the computer screen. "WHAT THE…?!" Before she could even finish the sentence she was sucked into the computer. She instinctively grabbed on to the closest thing to her, which happened to be Nahtanoj. Nahtanoj instinctively grabbed onto Crash and thus they were all sucked into the computer. They spiraled down into the white space while screaming their lungs out, neither of them noticing that their grips tightened tenfold. Suddenly everything went black.

THUD

"Owww, my head." Crash said as he opened his eyes.

"Meh ribs." Aniela groaned as she sat up.

"Where are we?" Crash asked as he took in the forest they landed in.

"I don't know." She said and began dust herself off.

Crash stood up and looked around. The trees reached as far as he could see. It seemed endless.

"Wait, where's Nahtanoj?" He asked and turned to Aniela.

"Right here." Nahtanoj groaned as he rolled out of some bushes.

"Well at least he landed on some bushes." Aniela said as she stood up.

"What happened exactly?" Crash asked.

"I don't even know. All I know is one moment I'm yelling at you guys and the next I'm face planting the ground." Aniela said.

"We should probably find someone and ask them where we are." Nahtanoj suggested.

"Yeah, we can figure out how we got here once we know where we are." Crash said as he looked around, trying to decide where exactly they wanted to go.

"I vote that way." Aniela said and pointed in a random direction.

"Why that way?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Just cause it looks safe." Aniela said with a shrug.

"How does it look safe?" Crash asked.

"Dunno, it just does." Aniela said and began to walk in that direction. "Come on."

"Wait, do you even know where you're going?" Crash asked and took a step towards her.

"Nope." She responded.

"Then why…" Nahtanoj trailed off.

"It makes sense if you don't think about it." She said. "Anyway just trust me this time around. I have a good feeling about it."

"If you have a good feeling about it then it only leads to violence." Nahtanoj mumbled.

"Violence isn't the answer." Crash said.

"Violence is always the answer." Aniela chimed.

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Gaahhh, Shut up!" Nahtanoj screamed.

"No, you shut up!" Aniela yelled.

"Why are we yelling?!" Crash asked.

"I don't know." Nahtanoj yelled back.

"Potatoes!" Aniela yelled.

"Potahtoes!" Nahtanoj yelled as he pulled out a potato out his pocket.

"… Why do you have a potato?" Crash asked.

"I was gonna bake it." Nahtanoj said with a shrug.

"… I'm taking that potato." Aniela said with a slight glare.

Nahtanoj put it back in his pocket and slowly inched away. "Preeecccciiiooouuuussss."

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for some way to get out of here?" Crash asked.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Aniela said and looked around. "How did we get here in the first place?"

"We fell out the sky." Nahtanoj said.

"How is that even possible?"

"It's not."

"Then…"

"Don't think about it and it'll make sense." Crash said and walked passed by them.

Aniela and Nahtanoj caught up to their friend and walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Am I the only that's starting to think that we're not in Alabama anymore?" Aniela said as she looked at the trees around her.

"Why do you think that?" Crash asked.

"That's a good question." Aniela said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Crash sighed. "Idiot."

Before She could respond Nahtanoj cut in.

"I think she has a point." He said.

"She does?" Crash asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I do?" Aniela said tilting her head slightly. "I mean, of course I do!" She said proudly. "Uh... what point exactly do I have?"

"Idiot." Crash said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Aniela growled.

"Guys, let me finish!" Nahtanoj said.

The two fell silent but continued to send each other death glares.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Nahtanoj said, catching their attention. "Aniela might might have a point. The trees aren't familiar at all, they don't look like the usual trees we see." He pointed out. The other two looked around, noticing that he was right. These weren't the usual trees with low branches to climb or the scrawny trees that never seem to end. These were different.

"You're right." Crash said as he turned back to Nahtanoj. "Then where do exactly do you think we are?"

"Don't know." He said with a shrug.

"Let's go find civilization." Aniela said with a sigh. "The sooner we find a town the sooner we can beg someone for a ride home."

They walked in silence. Each trying to figure out how exactly they got into their predicament and how to get out of their predicament. Unfortunately, neither of them could figure it out. It didn't make any sense. One moment they're inside a house and the next they're outside. Not to mention that it doesn't even remotely look like they're in their home state anymore.

"Hey, look!" Aniela said pointing towards her right. "I found a town!" Without waiting for a reply from them she took off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Crash said as he ran after her.

"Don't leave me!" Nahtanoj said as he ran after them.

Once Aniela reached the opening she stopped dead in her tracks. Crash nearly ran into her. Unfortunately Nahtanoj wasn't as quick to stop. The two boys were knocked over and landed face first into the ground.

"Owww." Crash groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Why did you stop?" Nahtanoj groaned as he rubbed his side.

"I don't think we're in Alabama anymore." She said as she pointed up.

The two looked up to see what she was pointing at. On a sign in big bold letters were the words "WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA"

"Magnolia?" Crash said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Is there town name Magnolia in the United States?" Nahtanoj asked.

"I really hope there is." Aniela said as she started to walk into the town.

"Where are you going?" Crash asked.

"Dunno, but Imma ask someone where exactly we are." She said as she headed into the town. The two boys followed her. "Uhm, excuse me, sir." She said as she grabbed the attention of a cabbage vender.

"What can I do for you?" The man responded.

"Uh, well, you see, we got lost while we were… hiking… with our group of people… and uhm…we would like to know where we are." She said trying to piece up a believable lie.

"Ah, well, you're in the Town of Magnolia in the Land of Fiore!" He said.

"… Oh… uhm, thanks…" She said and walked back over to the other two.

"Well, we are we?" Crash asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, well…. According to the cabbage guy, we're in the Town of Magnolia in the Land of Fiore."

"The Land of Fiore? As in Fairy Tail?" Nahtanoj asked.

"No way, there's no way possible." Crash said.

"Well, I can't think of any other place called Fiore." Aniela said.

The suddenly the crowds around them began to get loud and started yelling out.

"It's Gildarts!"

"Gildarts is back!"

The trio exchanged glances of confusion.

"Magnolia is changing into a Gildarts shift. All the townspeople quickly get to your set position. I'll repeat. Magnolia is changing into a Gildarts shift. All the townspeople quickly get to your set position."

Soon all the townspeople were running around in random directions.

"Uhm... I say we follow the crowd!" Aniela said as she linked arms with Crash and Nahtanoj. "Onwards!" She said and dragged them away.

"We don't need your help to walk." Crash said as he yanked his arm away.

"Well, I was just making sure you don't get lost!" Aniela said. "But, whatever, if you guys get lost it's not my fault."

"Like you know the town any better than we do." Crash said as the ground began to shift.

"Guys, we should hurry up." Nahtanoj said.

"Good idea." Aniela said and once again dragged them to some random building where everyone seemed to be hiding.

"What now?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Dunno." Aniela shrugged. "Crash, any ideas?"

Crash thought about it for a moment as he looked out the window of the building. "Okay, so we somehow ended up in the Fairy Tail dimension and we have no idea how to get back." He said mostly to himself.

"Basically." Aniela said.

"Do you think the guild would help us?" Crash asked.

"Probably." Nahtanoj said. "I mean, they are the good guys."

"Yeah, but do any of them have a type of magic that could help us?" Aniela asked.

"Well, Jellal did keep the portal that sucked up Fairy Tail closed for awhile." Crash said.

"This is true, but when does he even show up?" Aniela asked. "I don't even remember half the plot. Well, I do, but I don't."

"Same here." Nahtanoj said.

"So then what do we do?" Crash asked.

The trio stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't think it'll hurt to ask." Aniela said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but what will we do if they can't help us?" Nahtanoj asked.

"That's a good question that will be answered later." She said as she headed out the door and peered down the side of the wall. "Oh… that's pretty high up."

"What is?" Crash asked.

Aniela nearly jumped out her skin and clung to a pole nearby.

"Idiot." Crash said.

"Shut up!" Aniela said as she let go of the pole.

"So, which way?" Nahtanoj asked.

"That way!" Aniela said as she began to skip in the direction of the guild.

"Don't fall over the edge." Crash said with a smirk.

Aniela stopped skipping and clung to the wall.

"Shut up!" She growled as she inched her way towards the guild.

"How did you know she was scared of heights?" Nahtanoj asked.

"I didn't." Crash said with a shrug.

"… Well played." Nahtanoj said as he looked over his shoulder to see Aniela still clinging to the wall and mumbling to herself.

"You guys are total butt heads!" She said.

"Whatever." Crash said. "Just hurry up or we'll drag you."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have reminded me about how high up I was!" She shot back.

"Well, maybe, you should get over your fear of heights."

"I'll do that when I find it necessary!"

"Isn't it necessary now?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" Aniela growled.

"It's okay, Nahtanoj, I care for your opinion." Crash said.

"No one cares about your elbows!" Aniela said.

"What?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Exactly." Aniela said triumphantly.

"Anyway, hurry up, Aniela! You're taking too long." Crash said from several feet ahead of the two of them.

"It's not my fault!" Aniela shouted.

"Sure it's not." Crash said as he rolled his eyes and turned to walk back towards her. "Nahtanoj, take her legs and I'll take her arms."

"What?! No! Don't you dare listen to him! I'll bite your face off!" Aniela said as she pressed herself further into the wall.

Nahtanoj raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather not have my face bitten off."

"Eh, she won't do anything." Crash said as he stopped beside Nahtanoj and slapped his back. "Come on or else we'll never make it to the guild."

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Aniela said as she realized that they weren't kidding about dragging her to the guild. "Jeesh, talk about pushy." She said as she parted from the wall. "Someone didn't get their cup of coffee this morning."

"See, it wasn't that hard, was it?" Crash said with a smirk spread across his face as they began to walk towards the guild.

"Yes it was! I almost died!" Aniela complained.

"I doubt it." Nahtanoj mumbled.

"Well, you weren't the one that almost had a heart attack!" She said.

"Almost doesn't count." Crash commented.

Aniela let out an aggravated sigh. "You guys are such butts. Why couldn't have I been dragged into this place with some other people?"

"Stop your whining." Crash said.

Aneila grumbled to herself but stayed quiet. After a few minutes they finally reached the guild, which looked more majestic in person.

"So, how do we get down?" Crash asked as he carefully looked down the edge. It was pretty high up but not to the point that they would break something if they fell.

"We jump down!" Aniela chimed as she pushed Crash over the edge. He let out a yelp of surprise and a bit of terror. He managed to land safely but soon after face planted the ground because of his shoe laces.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Nahtanoj asked as he looked over the edge.

"Of course not!" Aniela said with a smile that didn't look all that reassuring. "Your turn!" She said as she also pushed him down. Nahtanoj, like his friend, also let out a yelp of surprise and terror. However, unfortunately for them, he landed on Crash.

Aniela smiled down at them. "Hm, not as ninja as you claim to be." She said as she sat on the edge and jumped down. She landed swiftly with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm going to kill you." Crash growled.

"Ah, but didn't you say it yourself? Violence isn't the answer." Aniela said. "Ahhh, revenge is sweet." She thought to herself while smirking down at the two boys.


	2. The Anima

Aneila, Crash, and Nahtanoj stood at the doors of the guild, basking in its glory.

"… So, who's gonna knock?" Aniela asked.

"You." Crash said.

"Why me?" She complained.

"Because you pushed us down." Nahtanoj growled.

"Good point." Aniela said. She raised her hand to knock on the door but just as she was, a piece of the building – not too far away from where they were standing – broke apart. From that hole Gildarts emerged and the three looked at him with confused looks. Gildarts looked at them and nodded to them in recognition, then proceeded to make his own path through the wall.

"Lovely." Aniela said once Gildarts was out of hearing range.

A few moments later Mirajane emerged from the hole in the wall. She sighed and shook her head.

"Guess, we'll have to fix this." Mirajane said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, lookie! It's Mirajane!" Aniela said happily.

"Thanks for pointing it out, Captain Obvious." Crash said with a roll of his eyes.

"Drama queen." Aniela said smugly.

Mirajane looked over the trio and smiled.

"What brings you here to our guild?" She asked as she walked over to them.

The three exchanged glances.

"Well?" She pressed on.

"Uh, well… you see…" Aniela began.

"We kind of got dragged here by accident." Crash said.

"Yeah, and we kind of want to go back home…" Nahtanoj said.

"And we were thinking that maybe… uhm… you guys could help us get back." Aniela said.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." Mirajane said. "Where exactly are you guys from?  
The three exchanged glances again but before either of them could speak up, lighting flashed across the sky and brought down gallons of rain with it.

"Oh dear." Mirajane said as she looked up at the clouds. "Let's go inside." She said as she walked in through the door. The trio noticed that the hole in the wall had been repaired in that short amount of time.

"When did they fix it?!" They all thought as they followed Mirajane to the bar inside guild.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mirajane asked as she unconsciously began to clean the table top.

"No thanks." Crash said.

"I'm not really thirsty." Nahtanoj said with a shrug.

"Meh." Aniela said as she attempted to wring the water out her hair.

"Well, we can't help you right away." Mirajane as she pulled out piece of paper and pencil. "You'll have to fill out one of the mission forms and it will go on the board." She said as she placed the pencil and paper in front of the tree.

"Doesn't that cost money?" Aniela asked as she studied the form.

"Yes, but I'm sure we can figure something." Mirajane said with a smile, and it wasn't the friendly kind.

The three deadpanned and a depressing aura surrounded them.

"We're never getting out of here." They all thought.

"Well, we might as well fill out the form." Crash said as he took the paper and pencil. "Who has the best handwriting?" The two boys looked at Aniela.

"What?" Aniela asked as she leaned back a bit. "I have bad handwriting... but... then again... compared to you guys... Okay, give me the paper." Aniela took the paper and pen. "You guys know I can't spell, right."

"You'll be fine." Nahtanoj said.

"If you say so." Aniela said as she began to fill out the form. "Okay, name: Taco, age: One thousand eleventy six, Mission: Find my taco family, amount Jewels willing to pay:... a number." She said as she filled out the form.

"You didn't really write that, did you?" Nahtanoj asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid." Aniela said as she shoved the paper in his face. "See."

Nahtanoj took the paper and looked it over. "Okay, good enough for me. What do you think, Crash?" He asked as he handed it over to his friend.

"Hm... it's horrible." Crash said with a shrug.

"If you don't like it, you can write it." Aniela snapped.

"That's a lot of work." Crash said.

"Then deal with it." Aniela said and snatched the paper away from him. "Mirajane! We filled out the form!" She said as she waved it in the air.

"Okay, just give me a second." Mirajane said as she wiped her hands on a towel. "Let's see." She said as she looked at the form. "Well, once we find someone to help you, we'll talk about how you'll pay it off. It should only be about 15,000 Jewels. Also, I'll have to make sure the Master approves of the mission."

"15,000?!" The three said in unison, ignoring the last part.

"Don't worry, it's not that much." Mirajane with a smile as she walked away.

"Do they mean jewels, as in diamonds?" Nahtanoj asked.

"No, it's the currency here." Crash said with a sigh.

"100 Jewels is about ten U.S dollars." Aniela pitched in.

"So, that' 1,500 dollars..." Nahtanoj groaned.

"Yup, talk about expensive." Aniela said. "Anyway, what are we supposed to do in the meanwhile?"

"I think the better question is, where are we going to be staying?" Crash corrected. "It cost money to stay here in the guild and it cost money to stay anywhere else."

"Can't we just work it off?" Nahtanoj suggested.

"But that means we have to do work." Aniela whined.

"That's kinda the point." Crash said.

"I don't like work." She whined.

"Then you can sleep in a box, outside, in the rain." Crash said.

"Gah, you guys are so useless." Aniela groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nahtanoj said.

"But, wait, only guild members can stay here." Aniela said.

"That's right..." Nahtanoj said.

"So, that means we have to find somewhere else to stay." Crash groaned.

"Obviously." Aniela sneered.

"Shut up." Crash said and shot a glare at Aniela. She only shrugged it off and sighed as she looked around.

"Hey, isn't that Natsu?" She said as she pointed at a the fire mage that was currently sleeping.

The other two looked over and nodded.

"Hey, let's try to name all the guild members!" Aniela said as she sat up.

"Why?" Crash asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Cause, I'm bored." She shrugged.

"I'm up for it." Nahtanoj said.

"Alright!" Aniela said and fist pumped the air. "Okay, let's see." She said as she looked around. "Oh, that's Cana!" She said as she pointed at the woman who was sitting on the table while hugging a barrel of some sort alcoholic drink.

"There's Elfman." Crash said as he pointed at said man, who was scolding two other guild members.

"There's Mirajane... but we already saw her..." Nahtanoj said.

"Why does she look like she's going to a funeral?" Aniela asked as she looked over at Mirajane. "Wasn't she wearing something more preppy earlier?"

"Yeah." Crash said.

"Elfman, let's go." Mirajane said and waved over to her brother.

"Hm..." Aniela said as she tapped her chin.

"What?" Nahtanoj asked.

"I'm trying to remember something." Aniela said.

"Remember what?" Crash asked.

"Dunno." She said with a shrug. "I forgot."

Nahtanoj face palmed and sighed.

"Idiot." Crash mumbled.

"Will you stop calling me that! Or at least use another word!" Aniela complained.

"Baka."

"... I'm okay with that."

"Hey, guys, shouldn't we at least try to find somewhere to stay?" Nahtanoj reminded them.

"Yeah, but it's raining outside." Crash said.

"Raining? It's more like 'Mother nature gonna kill you and slap you in the face with a fish'-ing outside." Aniela said as she walked over to the window. "I mean look at it!" She said and looked at how much it was raining. "Holy flip..." She said as she pressed her face against the glass.

"What?" Nahtanoj asked.

"I remembered what I was trying to remember." She said, but not in her usual hyperactive tone.

"And what would that be?" Crash asked.

"Where we are plot wise." She said as she moved away from the window. "You guys should take a look at this."

The two guys exchanged glances but walked over towards the window nonetheless. The clouds were forming into some sort of funnel cloud and the center of it was flashing with thunder.

"That doesn't look too good." Crash said.

"You guys recognize it?" Aniela asked.

"What do you mean." Nahtanoj asked as he turned his attention away from the storm.

"It's the Anima." She said.

"What?" Crash asked in disbelief.

"Yup, so, we got two options." She said as she held up two fingers. "We can stay here or we can run like the wind."

"I think it's a bit too late for that." Nahtanoj said as the ground began to shake. The guild members started noticed the ground shaking.

"What's going on?"

"Is this some sort of earthquake?"

"I think we drank too much!"

The three teens looked at each other.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya'll." Aniela said and looped her arms through theirs.

"We're not going to die." Crash said.

"I know but still." Aniela said.

There was another flash of lightning that blinded everyone in the guild and slowly everything disappeared. There were screams and things of that sort until they disappeared.


	3. Giant Frog

"Ughhh..." Crash groaned.

"Mer ribs..." Aniela mumbled.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Nahtanoj asked as he rolled onto his back.

"You guys are still alive?" Crash asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"By definition." Aniela said as she kicked a rock.

"What she said." Nahtanoj said as he sat up.

"Wait a second!" Aniela said as she sat up and looked around. "Weren't we in the guild?!" She asked as she took in the landscape. "The flipcakes is this?!"

"She's right, for once." Nahtanoj said as he also looked around.

"What a miracle." Crash said.

"How supportive." Aniela mumbled.

"Yup! We're such great friends!" Crash said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Who else would be able to put up with her?" Nahtanoj asked.

Aniela punched Nahtanoj in his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Nahtanoj asked as he rubbed his arm.

"For being such good friends." Aniela said as she stood up and dusted her pants off.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." She said.

"Right." Crash said as he also stood to his feet. "How did we get separated from the guild? We were inside of it when the Anima opened." He said.

"Beats me." Nahtanoj said as he stood up.

"Hm..." Aniela said as she tapped her chin. "Maybe we weren't magical enough?"

"If that were true then the townspeople would also be out here." Crash said.

"It might be because we're from a different dimension." Nahtanoj said.

"Hm, this is true but still... how the flip did we teleport from within the guild to some random place in Edolas?" Aniela asked.

"Magic?" Nahtanoj suggested.

"We don't have any magic!" Aniela said.

"But the Anima sucked us in."

"That doesn't mean anything. The townspeople were also sucked in but they don't have magic either."

"She has a point." Crash said.

"See! If Crash agrees, then I'm right." Aniela said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine." Nahtanoj said.

"Anyway, the whole thing about us being from another dimension might explain why we got separated from the guild. We'll figure the details out later but for now let's see if we can find our way back." Crash said.

"Back to guild?" Aniela asked.

"Where else?"

"Good point... Onwards!" Aniela said as she took off in a random direction.

"Where are you going?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Erm..." She said as she stopped. "That's a good question..."

Crash sighed. "Baka."

"Shut your face!" Aniela said as she turned on her heels to glare at Crash.

"Anyway!" Nahtanoj said as he stepped in between the two of them. He really wasn't in the mood to hear another pointless argument. "Let's just follow Aniela. Last time she managed to find the guild, maybe she'll find it again."

"Heh, you know I will." Aniela said with a proud smirk.

"Or get us killed." Crash sneered.

Aniela shot him a glare. "Whatever, you're just jealous cause you don't have an awesome sense of direction like me." She huffed.

"Yeah, 'awesome'." He said.

"Okay, lead the way, Aniela." Nahtanoj said.

"Right, that way!" Aniela said as she took off in the opposite direction of where she was originally headed. The other two decided not to say anything about since it would probably start up a pointless argument. Eventually the landscape started to change. The originally started off in a forest type of place but as they continued it started to turn into a desert. Aniela stopped once they reached the edge of the forest and looked around for a second.

"What are you doing?" Crash asked.

"Deciding." Aniela said with a shrug.

"Deciding what?" Nahtanoj ask.

"If we want to go through a desert or not." She replied as she looked over her shoulder. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, let's look at the good and the bad." Crash began. "If we go into the desert we could die of thirst, die of heat stroke, die in a sandstorm, die because of snakes, die because of thieves, di-"

"Okay, we get the point." Nahtanoj said.

"Hm... that's a lot of ways to die." Aniela said.

"Yeah, so let's avoid the desert." Crash said.

"Hhmm, nah." Aniela said with shrug.

The other two deadpanned.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I don't want to go back into the forest, we've already been there." She replied.

"That's kinda the point." Nahtanoj said.

"Meh, that's no fun." Aniela complained.

"It's not supposed to be!" Crash said.

"So? That doesn't mean we can't make it fun." She shot back.

"No one wants to make it fun." Nahtanoj said.

"I do." She said.

"No one cares." Crash said.

"I care!" She growled.

"Well, it's two against one." Nahtanoj said.

"Gah! You guys are such butts!" She said and threw her arms into the air.

"Well, us 'butts' want to live, but if you want to go through a desert and die out there, then by all means go ahead." Crash said.

Aniela sighed dramatically. "I hate you guys."

"So, it's settled, we're going back through the forest." Nahtanoj said.

"Yup." Crash said as he spun on his heels and headed back into the forest, the other two following him.

"Hey, why do you get to lead? I thought I was the one that was supposed to be leading." Aniela complained.

"You lead us out into a desert. Your leading rights have been taken away." Nahtanoj replied.

"Whaattt?" Aniela whined.

"That's what you get." Crash said.

"Fine, then, Imma be an opera singer!" She said.

"An opera singer?" Nahtanoj asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Hear me sing!" She said and took a deep breath "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Nahtanoj was the unlucky one standing right beside her and consequently had his ears destroyed in a fire.

"Shut up!" Crash yelled and smacked his hand over her mouth.

"Meh!" She said as she pushed him away. "Eww! Your hand taste like hand!" She said as she desperately clawed at her tongue.

"Ew! You licked me!" He said and wiped his hand on her shirt.

"Meeehhh!" She said as she pushed him away. "Leave my face alone!"

"Then don't lick me!" He shot back.

"Well, I wouldn't have licked your hand if you hadn't smacked it on my face!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you weren't yelling!"

"It's your fault for taking my job as line leader!"

"GAH! Will both of you shut up!" Nahtanoj yelled.

Aniela and Crash both looked at Nahtanoj, who at the moment was glaring at them.

"He started it." Aniela mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Did not!" Crash said.

"He's doing again!" Aniela said in a sing song voice.

"Am not!"

"Okay, new idea, how about you both shut up." Nahtanoj said.

"Jeez, someone didn't get their beauty sleep." Aniela said. Nahtanoj glared over at her and she only smiled in response.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Crash asked.

"Hear what?" Aniela asked as she put her hand to her ear. They stood still and strained their ears to hear what Crash was talking about. It was very faint at first but they could hear it.

Thump

Thump

Thump

It was the sound of something jumping, as the sound came closer it started to sound like a group of trees were being crushed under the weight under whatever it was that was ground beneath them also began to shake.

"Guys... I don't like where this was going." Aniela said as she took a step back.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Crash said. They turned on their heels and headed towards the opposite direction but the sound didn't get any softer nor did the ground cease to shake. If anything it was doing the opposite.

"I think we're going the wrong way." Nahtanoj said as he tried to keep himself from falling.

"Or that thing is catching up." Crash said as he held onto a boulder.

"What the flip is that?!" Aniela said as she pointed up into the sky. The other two looked up into the sky to see a figure that nearly blocked the sun from their view. A few moments afterwards the realized that it was falling.

"Run!" Crash yelled as the three scrambled away, tripping over their own feet in the process. When the thing landed, the ground shook as if an earthquake were occurring. As a result, the trio fell to the floor but immediately stood to take a good look at what was causing it all. It was a giant frog.

"Holy flippin flip cakes." Aniela said as the dust cleared. "That's a big frog."

The frog seemed to notice their presence and for a moment there was a stare off between the trio and the frog.

"What do we do?" Nahtanoj whispered.

"I say we run." Aniela responded.

"It's just a frog, besides if we run it'll probably chase us." Crash said.

"So, we're supposed to just stand here?" Aniela asked.

"Yes." Crash replied.

"What if it attacks us?" She asked.

"We run for our lives." Nahtanoj replied.

At that moment, as if the frog had understood everything they just said, it snapped its tongue at them. Luckily, the three of them weren't touched by the tongue, but they took that as their cue to run. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them and the frog wasn't too far behind them. It was determined to make the trio into a snack. The trio eventually ran back towards the desert that they were trying to avoid going through in the first place.

"We're going to die! We're so going to die!" Aniela thought as she looked over her shoulder to see that the frog was getting dangerously close. She never knew she could run that fast. None of them knew that they could run as fast as they were but when you're being chased by a giant frog, you learn to run at the speed of light. But then, the frog suddenly stopped. The trio stopped running for a second and looked back at the frog.

"Aw, lawdie." Aniela said as she tried to catch her breath.

"So... tired... need... water..." Crash said in between gasps of air.

"Why?" Nahtanoj whined as he also tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, isn't that Natsu?" Crash asked. Aniela and Nahtanoj turned their attention towards the frog, which was in the process of trying to step on them.

"... Well, at least its not chasing US anymore." Aniela said.

"Shouldn't we catch up to them?" Nahtanoj asked.

"While a frog is chasing them? No thank you." Aniela said.

A few seconds later the frog was attacked by Edolas Lucy.

"Can we go now?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Let's go!" Aniela said as she dragged them over towards the others.

"We don't need your help with walking." Crash said in an annoyed tone of voice as he pulled away from her grip.

"Well, I was just making sure you don't fall in quicksand or something." Aniela said with a dramatic sigh.

"Since when do you care about us falling in quicksand?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Uhhhmmmmm... HEEEYYYY!" Aniela said, catching the attention of Natsu, Edolas Lucy, Wendy, and the two Exceed. She then proceeded to drag Nahtanoj and Crash over to the others. "Hey, guys~" She chimed.

"Do I know you guys?" Natsu asked as he squinted and got their in faces.

"Nope!" Aniela said and pushed his face away. "Also, mouthwash, you should invest into that stuff."

"Anyway!" Crash said as he pushed Aniela behind him. "We were wondering if we could stick with you guys." He said.

"With us?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, you see..." Crash began as he thought of a last minute lie. "We were in Magnolia as travelers and all the sudden we ended up here." He said and paused for a moment to think of something else to say that would make his lie more believable. "And you're Natsu from that Fairy Tail guild, right?" He said as he pointed at the fire mage. "Like the one in the magazine?"

"Well..." Natsu said as he dragged out the word.

"Aye! That's him! The greatest Fire Dragon Slayer!" Happy chimed.

" .Gosh." Aniela said as she pushed Crash out of her way. "IT'S HAPPY!" She said and practically smothered the Exceed to death.

"I...I can't breath." Happy mumbled.

"Aniela!" Crash said as he tried to pry her from the cat but she had a grip of iron on the poor Exceed. Soon enough, Crash, Nahtanoj, Natsu, and Wendy were trying to pull her away from the cat. They eventually succeeded... eventually...

"What's wrong with you?!" Crash yelled.

Aniela didn't respond but had a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"I think we lost her." Nahtanoj said as he waved his hand in front of her eyes.

In the meanwhile, Happy was cowering behind Natsu, who at the moment was pretty pissed/confused.

"Uhm... Is she going to be okay?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe." Crash said as he poked her in the side. Her one and only weakness, is she didn't respond to this, then she might as well be dead.

"Mur!" Aniela squealed as she slapped his hand away. "Hands away from the flub!"

Crash held his hands up in surrender. "No one wants your flub."

"I want my flub!" She said and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Crash raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want your flub? Really?" He asked.

Aniela looked off to her side and pouted a bit. "Shut up, Crash... no one cares about your elbows.." She mumbled.


	4. Magic Tools! Yeah!

"Who are they?" Edolas Lucy asked as she grew tired of their arguing over something called flub.

"Some travelers that were caught up in this mess." Carla said.

"Hey, Natsu." Edolas Lucy called.

"What?" Natsu asked as he turned his attention away from the trio.

"Are we taking them with us or what?" She asked.

"Yeah, we can't just leave them here." Natsu replied.

"Alright." She said as she took a step towards the trio. "Listen up!" She said and caught their attention. "You guys are coming with us but I don't want to hear ANY arguing, understood?"

The trio exchanged glances.

"I can't hear you." She threatened.

"Understood." The three mumbled.

She smirked in victory. "Follow me." She said and headed off eastwards.

"She kind of scares me." Aniela whispered.

"Everything scares you." Crash responded.

"Like heights." Nahtanoj pitched in.

Aniela glared at them. "You guys are such butts." She said with a sigh. "Too bad neither of you have one." She said and held back her laughter. Natsu burst into laughter, interrupting whatever Crash and Nahtanoj were gonna say. Aniela also started laughing and high-fived Natsu in the process.

"Shut up! It's not like you have one either!" Nahtanoj yelled.

Aniela and Natsu ignored his comment and kept on laughing like the idiots they were.

"I swear... I'm surrounded by idiots." Crash mumbled.

"Aye!" Happy chimed as he joined Natsu and Aniela.

"They're not complete idiots..." Wendy said in their defense.

"Yes, they are." Nahtanoj and Crash said at the same time.

"How can you say that when you don't know Natsu personally?" Carla challenged.

"If he laughed at that joke, then yes I'm almost positive he's an idiot." Crash said.

"Besides, we know him better than you'd expect." Nahtanoj said.

Wendy and Carla exchanged confused glances.

"Are you guys done laughing yet?" Lucy asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Hmmm... What do you think Natsu?" Aniela asked.

Natsu scratched his chin and looked off into the distance. "I don't know, Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

"The cat has decided!" Aniela said. "All hail the magic conch!" Aniela said as she threw her arms in the air."

"Magic conch?" Natsu questioned.

"Erm..." Aniela said as she let her hands fall to her side. "_Right...these guys don't know what Spongebob is..."_ She looked back at Crash and Nahtanoj for help but they were too busy talking to notice. She sighed and looked back over at Natsu. "It's an inside joke."

"What's an inside joke?" Happy asked.

_"This might take awhile."_ She thought.

"Magic was traded commonly until recently." Edolas Lucy said as the gang walked the the town of Luen. "But... The kingdom started to hunt down guilds. Now, magic trading is banned too. It's an offense that even if you're carrying it."

"Huh, it's an offence just by carrying it..." Natsu repeated as he crossed his arms.

"What happens to the people who naturally being to use it?" Wendy asked.

Edolas Lucy paused for a moment. "Wha... they could just give up on it right? More importantly, what do you mean by 'people who naturally being able to use magic?'" She asked as Natsu and Wendy exchanged glances.

Aniela sighed. "Do we really have to listen to what they're saying?" She asked.

"No." Crash replied.

"But it would be helpful." Nahtanoj said.

"But I already know all this stuff." She whined.

"Then don't listen." Crash said.

Aniela sighed and crossed her arms.

"We're here." Edolas Lucy said. "There's a magic black market in the basement we'll need it if we're traveling.

"A black market...?" Wendy said a bit terrified.

"It can't be helped but we need to follow the rules of this world to use magic." Natsu said with a smile.

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

"You have fast... adaptation." Carla mumbled.

"Oh! Oh! Does that mean we get magic tools too!" Aniela beamed. "Can we get magic tools?! Please! Please! Please! Can we?" She said as she pulled at Edolas Lucy's arm.

"It would be pretty cool if we could get some magic tools." Nahtanoj said.

"Yeah, and if we get separated by some tragic event we could maybe protect ourselves." Crash said as he tried to convince the mages.

"Alright! Alright!" Edolas Lucy said.

"Yes!" Aniela said and fist pumped the air.

"Alright, come on." Edolas Lucy said as they headed into the building.

The gang managed to get their hands on some pretty decent magic tools, sad part is, none of them knew how to use them. Once they were done they headed to the cafe to get something to eat. Natsu was telling Edolas Lucy what she was like back on Earhtland and Edolas Lucy found it pretty funny. Wendy was fiddling with her magic tool, trying to figure out how to use it and so was Aniela.

"Didn't she say magic was banned?" Crash asked when he noticed that Aniela was trying to figure out how to work the small metallic sphere in her hand.

"Yeah." Aniela replied.

"Then wouldn't it be smart to put that away?" He asked.

"Probably." She said but continued to mess with it. "But, meh."

Nahtanoj facepalmed. "Baka."

"And proud." Aniela said as she stopped for a moment to take a sip of her drink. "Hey." Aniela whispered as she leaned in closer towards her friends. "Doesn't the Royal Army show up around this time?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Crash asked.

"Nothing." Aniela shrugged and went back to messing with the sphere.

"There they are! Block the exits of the town!" Someone yelled.

"The Royal Army?!" Edolas Lucy said as she looked at the soldiers.

"Well, so much for eating." Aniela said as she stood up.

"You must be a mage of the Fairy Tail! Do not move!"

"We've been discovered already?!" Carla said.

"Whoaa!" Happy said.

"Alright! Let me try the "magic" out that I just got." Natsu said as he jumped over the table.

"Don't!" Edolas Lucy said in attempt to stop him.

"Move!" Crash said as he pushed his friends out the way.

"FIRE!" Natsu yelled as a huge amount of fire shot out of his magic tool.

"Carla! How do I use it?!" Wendy panicked.

"I don't know!" Carla replied.

"Hah-ha!... ah?" Natsu said as he realized that the Royal Army had used shields. "SHIELDS?!

"...well, I think this is the part where we run." Aniela said.

"Wait for it... wait for it..." Crash said as he looked over at Wendy. A moment later Wendy managed to open her magic tool.

"Aw lawdie." Aniela said just before the whirlwind unleashed itself.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, WENDY?!" Natsu yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Wendy yelled back.

"MOMMA NOOOO!" Aniela yelled.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO US?!" Nahtanoj yelled.

"GAH!" Crash yelled.

Eventually the whirlwind stopped and they fell out the sky, much like the trio's previous times.

"I hate you all." Aniela groaned as she sat up.

"We hate you too." Crash said.

"Hush!" Edolas Lucy said as she dragged the gang into a small barn/shed.. A few minutes later, there were guards scrambling around the city in attempt to find them.

"Okay, here's the plan." Aniela whispered to Nahtanoj and Crash. "We don't use our magic thing-a-meh-things until we know what we're doing."

"And when will we know what we're doing?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Never." Crash replied.

"I was gonna say some day but I like Crash's answer better." Aniela said.

"We fooled them somehow but we can't get out of the town like this." Edolas Lucy said.

"How inconvenient the magic in this world is." Natsu mumbled.

"I agree." Wendy said.

"I second that thought." Nahtanoj said. Crash and Aniela nodded their heads in agreement.

"What should we do?" Happy asked as he laid sprawled out on the ground.

"Isn't there any other exit?" Carla asked.

"It's not easy..." Edolas Lucy said.

"HERE THEY ARE! IT'S FAIRY TAIL!"

The gang froze and stared at the door, waiting for someone to come barging in, but no one did.

"Oh, wait!" Aniela said but soon after got a hand smacked over her mouth.

"Will you ever learn to shut up?!" Crash whispered.

"Sorry." Aniela mumbled. "I just remembered something."

"The whole Lucy thing, we know." Nahtanoj whispered as the others peeked outside the barn door.

"Lucy?!" Natsu said.

"Me?!" Edolas Lucy said.

"Why's Lucy here..." Happy asked.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Carla asked as they watched the scene.

"I've got to help her out!" Natsu said as he ran towards Earthland Lucy.

"Hey!" Edolas Lucy yelled.

"Soo... I think this is also the part where we run." Aniela said as she dusted the hay off her pants.

"I think all the parts are the parts where we run." Nahtanoj said.

"That's such a drag." Crash groaned.

"I missed you guys!" Earthland Lucy said as she ran over to the group.

"Wait, for it." Aniela said.

"Four... three... two... one..." Nahtanoj counted down.

"And cue royal army!" Crash said as a group of soldiers ran towards them.

"Don't let them get away! Capture them!"

"Natsu! Take care of them!" Earthland Lucy demanded.

"We can't use our magic." Natsu replied.

"Eh?!" She replied.

"You! Why can you use it!" He yelled.

"I don't know!" She yelled back.

"Lucy! Please!: Happy begged.

"You got to defeat them!" Carla yelled.

"Lucy-san you're the only one that can use magic!" Wendy said.

"Perhaps, am I the strongest now?" Lucy asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Gah!" Nahtnaoj, Crash, and Aniela growled as they all face palmed.

"Open! The door to the Ram! Aries!" Lucy yelled as she summoned the spirit.

"Fluffy!" Happy chimed.

"Aries! Can you beat them?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yes! I'll try." Aries said as she moved her arms up and down. "Wool Bomb!"

"The flip?!" Aniela said as she watched as the whirlwind of wool swept the soldiers away. "Since when can she do that?!"

"Since forever, now come on." Crash said as they ran away.

"More running?" Nahtanoj groaned.

"Yup, well, guess who's gonna lose all this flub!" Aniela chimed.

"We are." Nahtanoj and Crash responded in a dull choir.

"Gah, so much running." Aniela complained as she plopped down on the ground.

"Bikes, we should invest in some." Crash said as he sprawled on the ground not too far from her.

"Or cars." Nahtanoj suggested as he also sprawled onto the ground.

"Do you guys remember what happens after this?" Aniela asked.

"Uhm, something about Edolas Natsu." Crash replied.

"Doesn't something happen before then?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Sighnessness, we really need to go back and reread it." Aniela said.

"Reread what?" Earthland Lucy asked.

"Uhm... a book..." Aniela replied as she looked off to her side.

"Wait, who are these people anyway?" Earthland Lucy asked.

"They were some travelers that were caught up in this mess." Natsu replied.

"Aye! I was almost strangled by the girl!" Happy chimed.

"I don't think that's something to be glad about..." Wendy mumbled.

"Hehe... Sorry, Happy." Aniela apologized.

"How did you guys manage to get separated from the city?" Carla asked.

"We don't really know ourselves." Crash replied as he sat up. "We were trying to come up with some theories but we didn't get very far."

"What did you come up with?" Earthland Lucy asked.

The trio exchanged a quick glance and nodded slightly.

"Nothing." Crash shrugged.

The Fairy Tail gang noticed something suspicious and they also shared an exchange of glances.

"Something doesn't fit quite right." Carla said as she stared at the strange trio.

"Where are you guys from?" Wendy asked in attempt to be friendly.

The trio exchanged another glance.

"Some place called Alabama." Aniela replied.

"Alabama?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of such a place."

"Is that in a different country?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, it's really far away." Nahtanoj said.

"But you guys don't care about little old us." Crash said before the Fairy Tail gang could ask anymore questions. "I mean you guys are Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah! Why don't you guys tell us about yourselves!" Aniela pitched in.

"What do you guys do in your spare time?" Nahtanoj asked.

"And does Gray really have a bad habit of striping?" Crash asked.

"Does Erza beat you guys up?" Aniela asked.

"Do you like potatoes?" Nahtanoj asked.

"How epic is Gildarts?" Crash asked.

"Is Happy going to grow taller?" Aniela asked.

And thus the bombarding of questions they already knew the answers to began. It was just a way to distract the Fairy Tail gang from asking them questions. They weren't quite sure why they were so reluctant to say where they were from but at the moment it seemed like a good choice, or at least they got back to Earthland.

"Okay, okay, enough with the questions!" Edolas Lucy said as she stood up.

The trio clamped their mouth shuts in fear that she might throw something at them.

Edolas Lucy let out a sigh. "Alright, let's get going before it gets dark."


	5. Edolas Natsu and Magic Cars!

"I'm bored." Aniela mumbled from her spot on the floor.

"You're always bored." Nahtanoj replied as he put his cup on the table.

"That's the problem!" She whined.

"Read a book or something." Crash said as he looked up from the book that he was reading.

"Books are boring." Aniela said as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"You're boring." Crash said as he went back to reading.

"Am not." Aniela said with a glare.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Edolas Lucy said as she ran out the bathroom with Earthland Lucy right behind her. "This dude, even her body is the same as mine!" She said as she let her towel go.

"NOOO! DON'T GO OUT LIKE THAT!" Earthland Lucy said as she made sure to keep Edolas Lucy's towel up.

"Edo-Lucy-San! Natsu-san, Crash-san, and Nahtanoj-san are here you know!" Wendy panicked as she stood up.

"That doesn't really bother me." Edolas Lucy replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"It does!" Earthland Lucy yelled.

Natsu sat on the couch with an annoyed/non-interested type of expression. As for the trio, they sat there in silence, rather awkwardly.

"Well, Imma just disappear now." Aniela said as she stood up and slowly inched away.

"I'll join you on your quest to disappear." Nahtanoj said as he followed her.

"I like that quest, I shall join you." Crash said as he also followed her. They managed to leave the hotel room unnoticed.

"So, what now?" Aniela asked as she looked around the streets of the town. "What town are we in again?"

"Shicca." Nahtanoj replied.

"Ah... how many days has it been?" She asked as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Two." Crash replied as he pulled out his book and started reading again.

"Hm, really? It feels like it was longer." She responded as she kicked a rock. "But... then again... I have a horrible sense of time."

"That explains a lot." Nahtanoj mumbled.

"Hush, yo momma don't love you no ways." Aniela growled.

"Does too." Nahtanoj replied.

"Doesn not."

Crash sighed and closed his book, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate and enjoy the book. "Okay, idea." He said as he plopped down on the bench. "Since, the Fairy Tail gang isn't here how about we discuss some of the events that are about to happen and what we can do to minimize our chances about dying?"

"Alright." Nahtanoj said as he also plopped down on the bench. "What happens after this?"

"I think they attempt to steal an airship but fail and run away." Crash replied.

"Sounds about right." Aniela said with a yawn. "Also, Edolas Lucy leaves them and they meet Edolas Natsu and they end up at the Royal City shortly afterwards."

"Okay." Crash said with a nod of his head and thought about the situation for a moment.

"I think we should hide behind a wall or something while they attempt to steal the airship." Aniela said with a slight yawn. She was starting to think it would have been better to stay in the hotel room.

"But what if they run off without us?" Nahtanoj asked as he glanced over at her.

Aniela looked at him for a moment and thought of an answer. "Okay, see." She said and started to make motions with her hands. "When you see them run, you best start running like the wind." She said simply.

"Well." Crash said, gaining their attention. "Aniela's idea isn't a bad one but, Nahtanoj did bring up a good point. If we were to hide and they ran off without us, I doubt we would be able to catch up to them. After all, they're mages and we're just us."

"This is true." Aniela said as she place a hand on her chin. "But would they really leave us? I mean, this is Fairy Tail. They're not the type to just leave someone... unless they're evil and we're not... well, maybe I am, but I don't count."

"She has a point." Nahtanoj said as he leaned back a bit.

"Yes, but what if we caught while we're hiding?" Crash asked.

"We won't or well, I won't."

"You don't know that." Crash said. "And you'd probably be the first one caught."

"Yeah, right. You don't know what I'm capable of! The things I've done!" Aniela said dramatically.

"You fell out a window, I think that's enough to say that you'd be the first one to be caught." Nahtanoj said.

"Shush! It wasn't my fault! My mom opened the window! And I fell off a window not out!" Aniela said defensively.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Nahtanoj said.

"How do you fall off a window?" Crash asked. "What were you doing? Hugging it?"

"I hug trees not windows and I was cleaning the window! Don't judge me!" Aniela growled.

"You hug trees? Since when?" Nahtanoj asked surprised that she would hug anything.

"That's a good question that will be answered at a later time." Aniela said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, weren't we talking about something more important?" She asked impatiently. "Like our survival."

"Right, so, I suppose the best way to get through this is to lay low and let them take care of all this until we can get back to Earthland." Crash said.

"I can live with that." Nahtanoj said.

"Yeah, I guess we can figure the details out as we go." Aniela said with a sigh.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHAT'S THIS?!" Lucy yelled as she barged into the living room where the male party was staying.

"You're so high spirited in the morning." Natsu mumbled as he slowly sat up.

"What happened?" Happy asked with a yawn.

"I just wanted to sleep." Crash whined as he buried his head into his pillow.

"That's what we all wanted to do." Nahtanoj replied.

"Edolas version of me ran away!" Lucy yelled as she waved a small piece of paper around.

"Why can't you people let me sleep." Aniela groaned as she walked out from the room with a cover draped over her like a cloak. A few seconds later she tripped over the cloak and face planted the ground. "Murrr." She growled but didn't bother to move.

"You still alive?" Crash asked as he lifted his head to look over at her.

"No." Aniela growled as she rolled onto her back. "What's up with princess this time?"

"Edolas Lucy left." Nahtanoj replied as he sat up and stretched his arms.

"Lovely." Aniela mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Lucy went on and on about how she could never forgive Edolas Lucy. Eventually, the trio gave up on the idea of sleep and decided to get up.

"I call shower!" Aniela yelled as she ran to the bathroom.

"You went first last time!" Crash yelled.

"That's cause I'm faster than you guys!" She chimed.

"She beat us... again." Nahtanoj growled in annoyance.

"Didn't we tell ourselves that we wouldn't let that happen?" Natsu growled.

"Yeah." Crash mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep away.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Wendy chimed from the kitchen.

Nahtanoj, Natsu, and Crash exchanged looks. Natsu only smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

"She can have the shower." Crash said and headed to the kitchen as well.

"I'll take food over a shower any day." Nahtanoj said as he followed behind Crash.

Halfway through breakfast Aniela came out with the towel still draped over her shoulders and dressed in a electric blue shirt and black cargo pants.

"I'm done!" She announced as she plopped down beside Wendy. "Oh, that looks good." She said as she grabbed a roll. "And so does that." She said and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Took you long enough." Crash mumbled as he drank the last of his orange juice.

"I take as long as I want." Aniela shrugged.

"Do you usually take this long?" Wendy asked.

"Nah, I just like to make sure it runs out of hot water." Aniela said with a devilish smile.

"Again?!" Nahtanoj, Crash, and Natsu yelled.

"Enjoy your shower guys~" Aniela chimed.

"I'm glad I wake up before her." Lucy whispered to Wendy. Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

Later on everyone took their showers and it turned out that Aniela was lying about using all the warm water and of course there was an argument about of that. Eventually, they managed to leave the hotel and luckily everyone was in one piece. While they were on their way, Lucy dragged them into a bookstore. It was only a matter of minutes before they were out. Lucy was in a much better mood and clung to her book. Everyone else was just taking in the town. It was different from their usual home, both for the Fairy Tail gang and the trio. However, they were interrupted when a huge shadow came over them. They all looked up to see what was the cause of the shadow.

"What the..." Lucy said as she gawked at the airship.

"... That's a really big..." Aniela mumbled.

"It's the airship." Crash whispered so only Aniela and Nahtanoj could hear.

"Hurry up! It'll be departing soon!" A soldier said as they passed by the group.

"Hide!" Wendy urged as she pushed them behind a stack of barrels.

"The extraction of magical power from that gigantic lacrima starts the day after tomorrow. If you miss the airship, you won't make it to the best event of this century!" One of the soldiers said as the airship landed.

"They said gigantic lacrima." Natsu said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The extraction of magical power starts in two days? We won't make it if we walk there!" Lucy pointed out.

"Should we take over that ship?" Natsu asked.

"Hey, so I think this is the whole detail part we were talking about." Aniela whispered to Crash and Nahtanoj.

Crash nodded his head and let his mind go to work. After about a minute he spoke up.

"I figured it out." Crash said to his friends.

"Good, now tell us." Nahtanoj urged him. "Lucy has already failed to summon Leo."

"We act like bystanders." Crash said.

"Wait, what?" Aniela asked as her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"See, the only reason they're after Fairy Tail gang is because they look like the Fairy Tail members from here. We're not part of Fairy Tail so we don't have to hide." He said as he stood up. "Come on, just act normal."

The other two stood up and followed behind Crash. They walked a few feet away the stood and watched the Fairy Tail gang fail and the airship leave.

"Well, they're screwed." Nahtanoj said.

"Wait for it." Aniela said as she leaned against a pole.

In the distance there was the sound of an engine roaring. It wasn't too long before a small car was running over the soldiers.

"Come on, they'll leave us." Aniela said and proceeded to drag them to rest of the car. They all somehow managed to fit in the car, it wasn't comfortable but they fit.

"I'll drive fast, don't fall off." Edolas Natsu said as he adjusted his goggles. "GO! FIRE!" He yelled as the wheels of car caught fire and they sped off.

"You saved us." Lucy said.

"Thank you very much." Wendy said gratefully.

"Uuuoooo." Natsu groaned as his head began to droop.

"Meh, get him off me." Aniela whined as she try to push Natsu of her. "Why did I have to sit next to him?"

"Payback." Crash said with a smile.

"For what? I didn't do anything!" She whined.

"Exactly." Nahtanoj said.

"So, you guys want to go to the Royal City, right? This one's faster than that old ship." Edolas Natsu said with a chuckle as he pulled up his goggles. "The fastest man of Fairy Tail, Fireball Natsu, that's me." He said with a smirk.

"Natsu?!" The Fairy Tail gang (except for Natsu) yelled.

"..me..?" Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu?! He's this world's... Edolas's Natsu?!" Lucy said.

"Like Lucy said. You guys are our look alikes." Edolas Natsu said.

"Seriously, you guys didn't see that coming?" Aniela asked in disbelief.

The Fairy Tail gang shook their heads.

"The pink spiky hair didn't ring a bell?" Crash asked.

The Fairy Tail gang shook their heads again.

"Even the voice?" Nahtanoj asked.

The Fairy Tail shook their heads once again.

"Is that me in another world? That's shameful." Edolas Natsu said as he glanced at Earthland Natsu.

"Our Natsu-san is weak on vehicles." Wendy said with a small laugh.

"Is this really 'me'? I'm a mage who specializes in transportation known as Fireball you know."

"Ack." Natsu groaned as his cheeks puffed out.

"Gethimoffgethimoffgethimoffgethimoff!" Aniela whined as she tried to keep as much between herself and him.

"I hope he throws up on you." Crash said with a smirk.

"Nononononononononononononono!" Aniela said as she clenched her fist.

"But then she'd smell like throw up and she'd be around us... so we would smell throw up." Nahtanoj said.

Suddenly the car jerked and everyone almost flew out their seats.

"Get off." Edolas Natsu said.

"Wh... That's!" Lucy started.

"If I drive any farther than this, I can't get back to my guild." He said sternly.

"Woo! I'm revived!" Natsu yelled as he jumped out the car.

"Aw lawdie." Aniela said as she sighed in relief. "I survived... ." She said as she rolled out the car.

"You know... there are bugs on the ground." Nahtanoj said as he also stepped out the car.

"Eek!" Aniela said as she scrambled to her feet. "You guys didn't see that." She said as she dusted herself off.

"Baka." Crash said.

"Kya!" Wendy squealed as the rest of the group was pushed out the car.

"I don't care if you want to fight against the kingdom but, don't get us involved. This time, Lucy... not you, the Lucy I know, asked me to help you guys out, so I did. But, I don't want any trouble I just want to keep on driving." Edolas Natsu said.

"Hey, you get off too!" Earthland Natsu said.

"Idio... you... what are you doing?!" Edolas Natsu said as he was dragged out the car.

"Let me tell you this as you are the same as me." Earthalnd Natsu said.

"No, don't! Stop it! Don't get me off!" Edolas Natsu protested but it was too late.

"You..." Earthland Natsu mumbled.

"Hehehe." Aniela smiled.

"What?" Nahtanoj asked.

"I remember this." She said proudly.

"Why can you stand vehicles?!" Earthland Natsu demanded.

"Failure, starting now." Crash said.

It was quiet for a moment but then the sound of soft whimpering was heard.

"I... I'm sorry... I don't even know." Edolas Natsu said as he put his hands up in some sort of defense position.

Everyone looked at Edolas Natsu as if he were some sort of alien.

"Huh? Ar...are you really the same as "me" just now?" Earthland Natsu asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Y-yes... people often say that I change my personality when I'm in a car." Edolas Natsu said quietly.

"This is the real Edo-Natsu!" Happy said as he brought his paws up to his head.

"Hii! Don't be so loud! I... I'm scared!" Edolas Natsu panicked as he brought rolled up into a little ball.

"Wanna perform mimicry like a mirror?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"Wow... this is... wow..." Aniela said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did he really react like that in the manga?"

"Probably... it's just funnier and more pathetic in person." Crash said.

"Yup." Nahtanoj said with a nod of his head.

The gang went ahead and introduced themselves. Edolas Natsu flipped when Lucy tried to introduce herself. Afterwards Edolas Natsu showed the gang that they were on a cliff not too far from the Royal City. The gang then began their journey down towards the Royal City.


	6. Let's get captured!

"Holy flip... This place is like huge times a thousand." Aniela said as she stared at a rollercoaster. "If we weren't on a mission I would totally be riding all the roller coasters." She said with a smile. "Can we like take a break and ride them?" She asked as she stared down the long road of food and toy vendors.

"You can but we won't come looking for you." Nahtanoj said.

"I'm okay with that." Aniela said and started off in a random direction.

"No you're not." Crash said in an annoyed tone. "If you go missing, we'll be the ones blamed."

"Siiigghhh, fine." Aniela said.

"It's like an amusement park." Lucy mumbled.

"This is a waste of magical power. Took the magical power from all the other countries and guilds and concentrated the magical power in this town." Carla said.

"This place is just to gain popularity, isn't it?" Crash asked.

"Basically." Carla responded.

"What a king." Lucy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, where did you get that from?" Nahtanoj asked Natsu who was riding a small wooden horse that floated.

"I thought he got sick on vehicles." Crash mumbled.

Natsu's eyes widen and soon enough the motion sickness got to him.

"Haha, sucker." Aniela laughed. "Oh! Move! I wanna try!" She said and practically threw him off the small contraption. "You can't ride it anyway." She said as she got on. "Oh, this is kinda cool."

"That's mean, you know?" Crash pointed out.

"I am the very definition of mean." Aniela said with a proud smirk as they arrived a four way intersection. To their right was a rather loud and noisy crowd.

"Is there a parade or something?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go and check!" Natsu chimed as he ran off towards the crowd.

"Aye sir!" Happy said and ran along side with him.

"Onwards!" Aniela said as she followed behind them, still on the small horse. They fought through the crowd and Aniela had to give up her wooden horse to get through at some point. Then they suddenly came to a stop and they ran right into each other.

"Ouches, my nose." Aniela growled as she tried to take a step back but ran into Nahtanoj.

"Ow, my foot!" Nahtanoj said as he temporarily hopped on his left foot.

"You'll be okay." Aniela said with a shrug. "What's the hold up?" She asked and looked over Crash's shoulder.

"That." Crash said and pointed up ahead. There was a giant Lacrima up ahead guarded by soldiers on all sides.

"Don't tell me this is..." Lucy trailed off as she brought a hand over her mouth.

"Everyone from Magnolia." Happy gawked.

"On top of that, this is just a part of it. There are traces of it being cut off." Carla pointed

out.

"What? This isn't all of it?!" Aniela practically yelled. "But... that's huge!"

"Yeah, but Magnolia is even bigger." Crash said as they stared at the Lacrima. All around them the crowd was cheering and pushing but they were the only ones just standing there. Then finally a man stepped in front of the Lacrima. He was a tall elderly man with wavy gray-ish hair that reached past his shoulder and a beard. He wore a brown and white hat with some sort of symbol on it. His attire consisted of a brown cape, black robe, and what seemed like a white vest. He held his hands out in a dramatic manner.

"Hurrah!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Children of Edolas." The old man said as the crowd quieted down. "My Holy Country Edolas has created 10 years worth of Magical Power by Anima."

"What's 'created'? He deprived it from our world." Happy growled.

"Let's sing and smile together... and share this happiness." He said and the crowd roared in response. The gang looked around at all the people that cheered, unaware of the reality.

"Edolas's people have a right to share this magical power! Also... The Edolas Nation is the only Holy Nation that will continue to the future! Nobody can take Magical Power from my country! And I promise you that I'll gain even more Magical Power! To make you think this much Magical Power is a piece of trash!" He yelled and hit the Lacrima with his staff, causing it to crack.

The crowd went crazy, some people ever pulled off their shirts and started chanting 'Edolas.' However, this was just fueling Natsu's rage, he was on the verge exploding. The trio watched as Lucy begged him not to do anything to the point of tears. The trio stood there awkwardly but at the same time not. They felt as if a weight was put on their shoulders and wouldn't come off unless they did something to help.

They left shortly afterwards and managed to get into a hotel. However, the atmosphere was far from normal. It was very serious and threatening. The trio didn't feel very comfortable with the silence but to speak would be breaking an unspoken law. Natsu sat on a windowsill and stared (more like glared) at the outside world. Lucy sat on a sofa with her head buried in her hands. Wendy sat to Lucy's right and stared at the ground sadly. Happy was leaning against the wall right under Natsu and stared at the air. Wendy Was sitting on the table drawing something out on a piece of paper. Crash and Nahtanoj stood against the wall, busying themselves with whatever they could. Aniela sat on another sofa across from the windows and was folding a small piece a paper. It was dreadfully silent.

"I can't stand it anymore! I'm charging into the castle!" Natsu said, breaking the silence while stepping down onto the ground.

The trio internally sighed, glad that someone finally broke the silence. Aniela stood up walked over to Crash and Nahtanoj.

"I thought I was gonna die." Aniela whispered.

"You always think you're going to die." Crash mumbled.

"That's not the point." Aniela said and looked over her shoulder and slightly payed attention to what the Fairy Tail gang was saying. "So, what now?"

"What do you mean?" Nahtanoj asked.

"What's the plan?" Aniela asked.

"There is no plan." Crash replied.

"Huh? So, we're just gonna go with the flow?" Aniela asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Basically." Crash said and glanced over at the Fairy Tail gang. "We'll go with whatever they're planning."

"Then shouldn't we be listening to what they're saying?" Nahtanoj asked.

"I am." Crash said.

"Same here, sort of." Aniela said.

Nahtanoj sighed and also listened to what Lucy was saying. The basic plan was to get Gemini close to the King so they could touch him. Once that was done they could figure out how to turn everyone back but the problem was finding a way to get close to the King.

"There is a way to get close to the King." Carla said and held the piece paper that she was drawing on up. There was a small map of the city and an underground passage that led to the castle. "It was originally an escape route leading outside the castle but the underground route and the outside of the city should be connected." Carla explained.

"Amazing! How did you know?!" Wendy said as she put her hands on the table that Carla was sitting on.

"This is the information that just comes up to my mind." Carla said as she brought a paw to her head.

"More like the power of prediction." Aniela whispered. Crash and Nahtanoj nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ever since I came to Edolas, geographical information has been added little by little." Carla said.

"Nothing's come up fro me." Happy said sadly.

"In any case, if we can get into the castle from there we can make this work." Lucy said.

"Alright! Let's turn everyone back into their normal selves!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"We should leave at night. For now, let's just rest as much as we can." Carla said and hopped off the table. The Fairy Tail gang dispersed from the room, leaving the trio.

"So, guess this means we finally get to kick some butt." Aniela said as she stretched her arms out a bit.

"Yup." Nahtanoj said.

"Just don't get your butt kicked." Crash said as he headed off.

"That's my line." Aniela growled.

"I feel weird by walking with a Firebrand." Natsu mumbled.

"'coz you normally, you can just use your own fire." Happy said.

"I feel weird by walking in this cave." Aniela said.

"Heh, you're not scared are you?" Crash asked with a smirk.

"Of course not... just weirded out..." Aniela said as she looked behind her to see never ending darkness. "Maybe... just slightly terrified..."

"Right here." Carla said as they stopped in front of a wall with planks of wood going across it. One had 'KY-20' marked on it and they supposed that it was probably the name of the passage or something.

Lucy summoned Taurus and the bull broke through the wall of rock.

"Amazing Carla!" Wendy exclaimed.

"There really is a passageway." Lucy said.

"I'm more amazed by the cow." Aniela mumbled.

Nahtanoj laughed. "Same here." He said as they headed through the opening but stopped when Happy didn't move.

"What's wrong, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Why don't I have that 'information'? I'm the same Edolas Cat and I have been sent to accomplish the same task, right?" Happy asked asked he brought his paws to his head.

"You promised me you wouldn't ask me that, correct?" Carla said and looked back at him.

"Aye." Happy said and slightly lowered his head.

"I have no idea why this is so in your case... let's move further inside." Carla said.

"Okay." Happy said sadly.

"Aww." Aniela whined. "Let me hug your face!" She said as she kneeled down beside Happy.

Crash and Nahtanoj exchanged confused glances. This was definitely a... different... side of her. Aniela didn't wait for a response and proceeded to glomp Happy.

"I-I can't breath." Happy mumbled.

Natsu flipped and attempted to pry Happy from Aniela's grasp but Aniela threatened to hug harder if he came closer. In the in Aniela walked with Happy in her arms with a smile spread across her face. Natsu was glaring at her the entire time but at one point was distracted by shadow puppets. Eventually they reached a clearing.

"You know this would be really cool if they had like strobe lights in here." Aniela said as she looked around.

"What's wrong with you?" Crash mumbled as he shook his head.

"Looks like it's connected to the basement of the castle from here." Carla said.

"I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you were here with us." Lucy said.

"Even I don't know how the information just keeps floating into my head." Carla replied.

"Thanks, Carla." Happy said from his place in Aniela's arms.

"Save your praises till after we've rescued everyone." Carla said.

"Hey, Aniela." Nahtanoj said.

"Hm?" She said as she continued to admire her surroundings.

"Don't you think you should put Happy down?" He asked.

"Nope, besides he's happy here, right?" Aniela said and looked at Happy.

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

"Aniela, put him down." Crash said. "There's something you should hear." He said.

Aniela finally realized what they were getting at and put Happy down. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you." She said and pat his head.

The trio lingered back just of hearing range.

"You know what happens next don't you?" Crash asked.

"Of course I do." Aniela replied. "The army catches them."

"You mean us." Nahtanoj corrected.

"That too." Aniela said.

"I don't remember how things go down exactly. If we get separated from them it'll be bad." Crash said.

"I'm sure they'll come for us or we'll find them." Aniela said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Nahtanoj said.

"I-" She was interrupted by the Fairy Tail gang's yelps. They looked up ahead to see them caught in some sort of slimy rope. The trio waited to see if they were next but nothing came.

"They can't see us..." Crash whispered. "Get down." He said as he dropped down. The other two did the same and they crawled behind one of the rock formations.

"What do we do?" Aniela whispered.

"I don't know." Crash replied. "Why don't you guys think of something for a change!"

Aniela looked towards the Fairy Tail gang. At the moment Edolas Erza and the soldiers were kneeling before Carla and Happy.

"What to do? What to do?" She thought to herself. This was a difficult situation. Did they want to go and get caught? They would be with the Fairy Tail gang or at least that's what they would hope. If they got separated, it would be bad but the way things are going now... they'll be separated too. "If we stay here... there's a higher chance that we'll die. We don't know how to use the Magic Tools so if we tried to go save them later on, we'd die. If we get captured now then we'd all be able to escape later and not die."

"We have to go out there." She said as she stood up.

"What?" Crash and Nahtanoj said at the same time.

"If we stay here, we'll be separated and if we're found on our own what explanation will we have?" She asked.

"We can say we got lost." Crash said as he also stood up.

"We got lost? Yeah, like they'll believe that." Aniela said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides it's not any of us remember the way out."

Crash fell silent for a moment. "Then, you just want us to get captured?"

"Sounds fun doesn't it?" Aniela said with a smirk.

"What kind of fun is that?" Nahtanoj asked as he joined them in their standing.

"My type of fun." Aniela said.

Crash sighed. "Alright, but if we die, it's your fault."

"Great, then I'll die a murder." She said with a smile.

"Odd child." Nahtanoj said with a shake of his head.

"Alright, let's get captured!" She yelled and turned on her heels. They ran out towards the army.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Nahtanoj asked.

"Violence." She said with a smile. "It's always the answer."

"Halt! Who goes there?!" One of the soldiers said.

Aniela pulled out her Magic Tool. She didn't know how to use it so she did the one thing she could do. She threw it right at the soldier's face. She was tackled down shortly afterwards.

Crash and Nahtanoj decided not to be as reckless as her and instead decided let them be captured without violence.

"Tch, you guys are so lame." Aniela mumbled.

"And you're an idiot." Crash replied.


End file.
